User blog:Clohie/Vote for Chloe!
Vote for Chloe �� Okay before I start this I’m gonna say I’m not fantastic with words we been knew so please consider carefully what you know about me and my game and I’m gonna try my best to explain myself as well as I can. And I’ve actually been super nervous about this and my head is fully just swimming. I’m not exactly sure where to start so let’s start at the beginning. I’m gonna try and keep it short nd sweet but ask me as many questions as you want. Premerge: This is where I start to lay down the foundations of my social game which I believe has been iconic™️. Premerge I don’t have much to say other than just voting out people that I didn’t connect with as much. I tried to make it so I was quite open and fluid about who I could work with in future. I didn’t want to tie myself to anyone too tightly and I didn’t wanna have a whole lot of control so that I would be able to have wiggle room come merge and not be seen as a threat. But I was constantly aware of people that were in control. During premerge I was sent to exile, this I feel caused me some issues. I didn’t find anything slightly useful while there. I also feel this put me at a disadvantage. I was cut off communication from anyone for a few days. In survivor anything can happen within a few days - bonds made and bonds broken. This meant those on the swapped tribe were able to interact and either form a bond or strengthen a bond with each other. Then especially as it was earlier on in the game this is prime time to really set up those bonds for merge, as someone isn’t around then you do start to lose trust and connection with even if you don’t realise. That person hasn’t been around to go through the trauma of voting someone out whereas the others are able to relate to each other about that vote. There was 1 vote in premerge - the Tommy vote. A tribe with me, Tommy, Drew, Maynor and David. This was a vote where I started to really get into the game. I was willing to take out threats, it was day 18 and merge was coming up. I knew Drew and Maynor were close, but I was unsure of how close he was with David. Drew had suggested that we each vote each other nd take it to rocks for fun, that idea was trashed but I wished I had pushed harder for it since my plan was to not go with the plan and vote drew instead. I suppose the fear of something like that was the reason that was ditched. I ended up losing Tommy that round so I lost the one person who at that point I only had trust in. And this is where I feel I very much was solidly on the bottom. Very soon after came merge. I was in a good position or that’s what it looked like. If OG tribal lines played a part I would be safe, plus I was working on bonds with the other tribe so that I would have options. Then the Jenna vote came about, Adam got given an idol which cracked some plans. I didn’t particularly want to vote Jenna but I knew I had to so that I could keep Drew, Maynor and David close for now. Then with Adam I’d wanted him to go over Louise and did say I would not vote Louise at this point. She was my girl and at this point I had planned on working with her very closely so that me and her could end up here. Adam I knew would end up turning against me, so it was a get you before you get me thing. Next came Aaron, I just didn’t really know where he stood with me and it was the easy vote. It was clear to me that tribal lines were blurred now and I needed to make sure attention stayed off me as much as possible. There wasn’t much need to shake things up. Malik vote was indeed a blindside to me. I’d had a chance to connect with him again and I felt very close with him, I knew I might not be able to keep Louise around much longer so this is when I’d switched it up to Malik. He had been on the same tribe as Trey for a little. A close ally who has connections with people you don’t is quite useful. I’d trusted Malik enough that I felt confident enough that I could tell him exactly where my head was at. We’d discussed between Drew and Daulton. I felt it would be better to try and take Daulton out and leave Drew a bit more exposed. Evidently that didn’t work, but it was not through lack of trying. Daulton has been playing a good game and it seems people didn’t wanna see that. Louise I felt I couldn’t protect for much longer at least without hunting to the fact we had gotten quite close. And after the Malik vote I just needed to focus on keeping low. So I let Louise go. Next round, fuck it let me try and do something and get Drew out while I have the chance. Again that didn’t work. Drew played an idol on himself because apparently y’all decided that he wasn’t a threat and wanted him to walk directly to FTC, which is exactly what he’s done. Which meant David got taken out. And I’m left having tried to vote out 2 big threats who are working together. Then with Daulton it felt kinda messy. I was confused to see Dre would turn on Daulton at this point but I revelled in it. I had Trey telling me he wanted to vote Drew but Daulton would not be on board as I heard he was targeting me. I’m not gonna let that happen and I target him right back, pitching myself as not a threat. It was either I get Daulton a threat out or I go home trying and it was worth a fucking shot. And it worked. Then with Trey, Drew was immune and I just adored Maynor too much to even think about it. So it was a simple vote for me, I just had to plead my case to Drew a bit about why I should be at the end with him over Trey. I also talked about it with Maynor since he was close with Drew I knew I could use him to help him swing Drew to saving me if I really needed it. So yea. I have tried to make moves even if they have not always worked and they may not have been safe either. But I’ve somehow used my social points and connections to be able to lay as low as possible despite trying to get out some of the bigger players. Even still getting one of them to not vote me out at F4. I didn’t have to rely on being immune or using idols to save myself. I just used who I was to propel me further through the game. Category:Blog posts